1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new polymer, a process for producing the same, a polymeric fluorescent substance thereof, and a polymer light-emitting device (hereinafter, may be referred to as “polymer LED”) using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High molecular weight light-emitting materials and high molecular weight charge transporting materials are variously studied since they are soluble in solvents, unlike low molecular weight materials, and can be formed into light emitting layers or charge transporting layers by coating method. As the example, polyfluorene derivatives are known.